


Adventure of a Lifetime

by lupita86



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Adventure of a lifetime song, Coldplay's new song is awesome, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupita86/pseuds/lupita86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta is drinking his sorrows away when Coldplay's new song starts and that's when he sees her. That moment is when he starts the adventure of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> While reading some of my favorite fanfics and listening to Coldplay, this just came into mind. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or anything related much less profit from it. I am not Chris Martin either, so yeah Adventure of a Lifetime and Coldplay are not mine.

Death is a curious event in life; cold, unpredictable and swift. Sorrow, such a dark feeling; it cuts deep into your soul, it ensnares it tightly and sometimes never lets go. You suffer, even if the person gone was that harsh mother that hated you. The one that bet you for nothing. The one who said you were good for nothing.

Here I sit at a bar, alone. I have nothing, all my aspirations are gone. The witch took them all. She killed my father. Destroyed the bakery. Buried my brothers. Scared off my friends.

Here I sit, drowning in… nothing. I barely register the beginning of a song. I hear a loud cheer. I turn around to see the dancers, and that’s when I see her.

 _**Turn your magic on** _  
_**Umi she'd say** _  
_**Everything you want's a dream away** _  
_**And we are legends every day** _  
_**That's what she told me** _

She has dark long hair, it is in a lush and long side braid. Her slight figure starts to move dancing to the catchy tune. Her grey eyes light up as a blond friend joins her.

She twirls around, so gracefully, so in tune with the music. Her skinny jeans outline perfectly to her figure, her white blouse flows along with her movements. She is enchanting, magical, a dream…

 _**turn your magic on,** _  
_**to me she’d say** _  
_**everything you want’s a dream away** _  
_**under this pressure under this weight** _  
_**we are diamonds** _

I have never seen someone so bright in my life. I know nothing of her, but I am lured to her, as if she were the keeper of my very soul. She promises life, joy, adventure and passion.

Her red lips draw me in while singing along to the tune. I want to go up to her, but she is totally out of my league.

I will just watch her from afar, admire her. I close my eyes, in another life I would woo her, worship her.

I open my eyes again, and in an instant our eyes meet…

 _**now I feel my heart beating** _  
_**I feel my heart underneath my skin** _  
_**and I feel my heart beating** _  
_**oh you make me feel** _  
_**like I’m alive again** _  
_**alive again** _  
_**oh you make me feel** _  
_**like I’m alive again** _

My heart rate seems to accelerate to a thousand beats a second, she doesn’t look away. We stare, I allow myself to drown in those liquid pools of grey.

As if we were two magnets, we start to walk towards each other. I can’t look away; she is a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel, my girl on fire, my dream, my life.

We stop merely a step from colliding into each other. We breathe the same air. I am dazed; slowly she lifts her small and delicate hand and places it over my heart.

 _**said I can’t go on, not in this way** _  
_**I’m a dream that died by light of day** _  
_**gonna hold up half the sky and say** _  
_**only I own me** _  
_**and I feel my heart beating** _  
_**I feel my heart underneath my skin** _  
_**oh I can feel my heart beating** _  
_**cause you make me feel** _  
_**like I’m alive again** _  
_**alive again** _  
_**oh you make me feel** _  
_**like I’m alive again** _

She smiles. I smile back. We start to sway to the rhythm, I encircle my arms around her waist, and she moves her hands around my neck. We forget everyone around us. She never looks away, I feel myself fall into the depths of something new.

I feel as if our life starts here. My past a sad but forgotten memory. Our future will be uncertain, but we will never part. I was once lost but now I have found myself again. The pains and obstacles thrown at me won’t change me, as long as she is with me.

She has bewitched me.

 _**turn your magic on, Umi she’d say** _  
_**everything you want’s a dream away** _  
_**under this pressure under this weight** _  
_**we are diamonds taking shape** _  
_**we are diamonds taking shape** _

I rest my forehead with hers, we continue to twirl around, forgotten is the music. We fall into the rhythm of our own. We sway to the beating of our hearts melding. I inhale her sweet scent and commit it to my memory.

She very lightly places a soft kiss upon my jaw. She buries her head between my neck and shoulder.

After a moment she looks up at me, panic stricken because the song is about to end, I myself don’t know how to prolong the moment, but I try to calm her. We will look after each other, because that’s what we will do, protect each other.

She understands and smiles, I feel her relax against me. She will walk with me, to the future. I wish to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

 _**if we’ve only got this life** _  
_**this adventure oh then I** _  
_**and if we’ve only got this life** _  
_**you get me through** _  
_**and if we’ve only got this life** _  
_**in this adventure oh then I** _  
_**want to share it with you** _  
_**with you** _  
_**with you** _  
_**yeah I do** _

A new chapter in my life begins, I Peeta Mellark am a new man.

I look directly at her eyes again. “Hi, I’m Peeta.”

“I’m Katniss.”

“Would you allow me to invite you to a late night dinner and stroll through the city park, I know the new Christmas trees are quite a sight.”

She smiles and nods.

Here starts my new life, a new adventure, and it will be an ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME. Goodbye mother.

 _**(Woo hoo, woo hoo)** _  
_**(Woo hoo, woo hoo)** _  
_**(Woo hoo, woo hoo)** _  
_**(Woo hoo, woo hoo)** _  
_**(Woo hoo, woo hoo)** _  
_**(Woo hoo, woo hoo)** _

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with another of my fanfics in mind (it is not posted), where Peeta is a Baker and Katniss an accomplished ballerina.


End file.
